Mein Gott
by xxfunzz123
Summary: Elizaveta follows Gilbert home after he pulled a prank on her in class which made Elizaveta pound his face in, but didn't expect him to be ... WHAT! PruHun
1. Chapter 1

Summary - Elizaveta follows Gilbert home after he pulled a

prank on her in class which made Elizaveta pound his face in,

but didn't expect him to be ... WHAT! PruHun

Author's note - hey guys! this is my first time writing a story and hope you like! Plus human names used if you guys don't know who's who.

Hungary Elizaveta.

AWESOME PRUSSIA - Gilbert

France - Francis

Spain - Antonio

Austria - Roderich

disclaimer don't own Hetalia

p.s I love Prussia's character song! ( character song right? ) anyways that's why I'm making a story about it.

p.p.s GO CHECK OUT PRUSSIA'S CHARACTER SONG (character song?) RIGHT NOW ITS AWESOME VXUYEDVCVYUEDXHHEDUYVUYEDCUYEDVCYEDCVTHECRV *cough* sorry for the spasm lol

`Today's the day` Elizabeta said over and over.

2 Days ago

" Hey Liz!" Gilbert shouts could be heard from miles away.

` Huh did someone say - OH GOD IT'S GILBERT` Elizabeta shouted her head. Elizabeta gathered up her things quickly, stood up and made a beeline to who knows where all Elizabeta wanted was to get away from her `used` to be nice, sweet , and gentle (a little aggravating at times) but now she doesn't know where to begin all Elizabeta knows is he's the total opposite of he was when they were children. Elizabeta couldn't make her escape she was caught. She struggled to get free from his grasp but couldn't he was far stronger than her. " LET GO OF BE GIL!"

" You see Liz I'm afraid i can't do that" Gilbert whispered in her ear. That made shiver and turn beat red at the same time. Gilbert took Elizabeta and made his sweet ass time to get to a closet across to old abandoned school building that's old, rusty, and seems that's its going to fall any moment. That's why the school thought they needed a suitable learning blah blah ... things like that so they made two new and approved versions school buildings.

"Hey we're not supposed to go in there ,I mean look at that it looks like its going to collapse if even a squirrel touches it!" Elizabeta yelled " and put me down and untie this" raising up her hand cupped hands(also Gilbert held her where her torso and up were on the back side of him which means her butt is right next to face and her legs were dangling with knees bent in front of Gilbert)

( lol hope that made sense :)

"Kesesesesese..."

Elizabeta was to focused on her yelling she didn't know they we're at their destination. " umm... why are we here " Elizabeta managed to say while she just looked blankly at the door in front of them.

" Just watch libeling " Gilbert said husky like as he put on a blindfold.

" What are you doing!?" Elizabeta said worry like as she felt her self get into a room all she heard was laughing, next thing that happened was horrifying for Elizabeta. First she got soaked in water "Gilbert what are you doing?" Elizabeta said through clenched teeth, but that wasn't it the next second she felt powder ` IS THIS FLOUR!?` Elizabeta screamed in her head but was completely silent on the outside. " I'm goING TO KILL YOU !) Elizabeta pounced on Gilbert even though she was blindfolded. The only good thing was Gilbert get any on her face or long wavy brown hair.

The bell rang, Elizabeta packed up her things as quickly as possible to go and find Gilbert.

So yeah! That my first chapter hope everyone like it I will probably put up chapters once a week and see how it will go from there! DANKE! for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note - hey guys! this is my first time writing a story and hope you like! Plus human names used in case you guys don't know who's who.

Hungary- Elizaveta.

AWESOME PRUSSIA - Gilbert6

France- Francis

Spain- Antonio

Austria - Roderich

disclaimer- don't own Hetalia

p.s I love Prussia's character song! ( character song right? ) anyways thats why I'm making a story about it.

p.p.s GO CHECK OUT PRUSSIA'S CHARACTER SONG (character song?) RIGHT NOW ITS AWESOME VXUYEDVCVYUEDXHHEDUYVUYEDCUYEDVCYEDCVTHECRV *cough* sorry for the spasm lol

The bell rang, Elizabeta packed up her things as quickly as possible to go and find Gilbert.` where you son of a - ` Elizabeta stopped what she was thinking when felt her vision became entirely black and her stomach felt like it it wasn't there. Last thing Elizabeta saw became darkness was Gilbert's beautiful crimson eyes with a whole lot of panic and a whole lot of worry. BLACKNESS.

Gilbert saw Elizabeta walk down the hall and pass him THE AWESOME GILBERT! " hey Elizabeta!" Gilbert grabbed or atleast tried to when she stopped dead in her tracks " hey you okay Lizzy?"

"..." Elizabeta said nothing then fell froward like a little gust of wind just barely pushed her.

" LIZZY!" Gilbert caught her before she hit dead and center on the ground. Then he turned Elizabeta around to face him, he saw her beautiful emerald eyes but only one problem thhey weren't really bright and happy. Instead dark and almost looking in space. "LIZZY! stay with me!"

" dammit Liz I cant rehearse my song, but your more important" Gilbert turned a little pink at the last part he said.` hope she didn't hear that` Gilbert ignored the thought and rushed to his house with poor Elizabeta in his hands.

"Hey your late for your rehearsal" even though Antonio sounded upset, but he always ( when i say always I MEAN ALWAYS) has a smile on his face.

" oi! why is Elizabeta in your arms so helpless" the last part about being helpless Francis hands did a slight twitch

Gilbert just ran past the dozen of band equipment into the living room once he saw Lizzy's breathing was getting weird and getting hot and sweaty it wasn't even cute.

" HEY where you going" Francis ran up behind him.

" LIZZY'S NOT FEELING AWESOME! LET ME HELP HER! plus she needs my awesomeness" Gilbert added not to sound like he cares because he doesn't,right he doesn't care because its not like he likes her,right!?

"amigo clam down" Antonio assured Gilbert " just tell us what you need to help" Antonio followed Gilbert and Francis to Glibo's bed.

" Okay I'll need water, towel, and ..."

So yeah!... Why not have an extra chapter (lol I was watching hetalia axis powers episode 10 XD France and his loss of power and PRUSSIA) ( dont worry I'll probably put up Prussia singing in the next couple chapters!)... i will probably put up chapters once a week and see how it will go from there! DANKE! for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Summary - Elizaveta follows Gilbert home after he pulled a

prank on her in class which made Elizaveta pound his face in,

but didn't expect him to be ... WHAT! PruHun

Story -

Author's note - hey guys! this is my first time writing a story and hope you like! Plus human names used in case you guys don't know who's who.

Hungary- Elizaveta.

AWESOME PRUSSIA - Gilbert6

France- Francis

Spain- Antonio

Austria - Roderich

disclaimer- don't own Hetalia

p.s I love Prussia's character song! (haracter song right? ) anyways thats why I'm making a story about it.

p.p.s GO CHECK OUT PRUSSIA'S CHARACTER SONG (character song?) RIGHT NOW ITS AWESOME VXUYEDVCVYUEDXHHEDUYVUYEDCUYEDVCYEDCVTHECRV *cough* sorry for the spasm lol

The first thing Elizabeta saw was black, so she tried to open her eyes but felt like they weren't there "Stupid my eyes are open, but its just night and - wait where am ?!" Then it hit her like she ran into a brick wall. That she was so socked at what she remembered she totally forgot what she was going to do. " Did Gilbert bring me to his place?" Elizabeta turned a suitable amount of red of the thought.

Gilbert picked up a dark red and black guitar with 2 stickers one with a baby yellow baby chick and the other saying `I'M AWESOME`.

" Dude you still have that thing" Francis said coldly while pointing at the guitar which was years old but looked brand new.

" ` Dude you have that thing` " Gilbert mimicking what Francis said " Yes I still do have this " holding up the guitar ." Why would I give this away?"Gilbert said harshly.

" I dunno, just asking ..." obviously not want to get on Gilberts mad side, Francis already experienced that at last Christmas party it took at least 8 guys to hold Gilbert from killing Francis. It started with Francis touching him, Unlike Antonio Gilbert is not fine with him touching.

With that Antonio smacked Francis behind his head " You know how special that guitar is!" That guitar was the last thing his parents gave him before that DAY.

" Anyways, are we going to get started or not?" Gilbert said like a little kid getting ice cream.

"YEAH !" both Antonio and Francis said in perfect harmony.

" We did the interments and downloaded it on this laptop" Antonio said cheerfully pointing at the laptop.

" Yep! all you need to do is play a guitar and me and Antonio do the singing at the end!" Francis picking up 2 Mics already.

" AWESOME! lets get this started, but first could one of you put Gilbird somewhere where the rehearsal won't bother him ?" Gilbert holding up Gilbird. " Wait you know what he could be stage manager!" Gilbert said while putting on a tiny headset with a Mic attached.

" That's just not possible, I mean look at him he's not that smart or smart at all!" Francis yelled a well as pointing.

" You know when you point you have 3 fingers pointing back!" Gilbert yelled back defending the little bird. Apparently the little birdie was chirping like it was talking back " Besides Gilbird is awesome and to be awesome that takes a lot!"

" Francis its OK just let Gilbird be the manger even though it sounds weird!" Antonio tried to stop their argument.

" FFFFFFFFIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNEEEEEEE!" Francis yelled while throwing his head back in defeat.

" OK glad that settled Gilbird start it, but not to loud because we don't want to wake Lizzy do we because we all know when she gets mad plus there's a kitchen next to her a bed room." Gilbert said while strapping on the belt attached to the guitar.

Right when Gilbert is about to sing a certain someone walked in on them " LIZZY!?" the group of friends said together.


	4. Chapter 4

...uh hey there guys..*cough* um i know i hadn't posted in like a month...so here are th-hold on someone's calling...5 minutes later... OK ANYWAY gosh as i was saying the reasons I was gone because one 1. have school and 2. I was really lazy and really sorry about that. So probably this is not the only one im going to update that means im going to update a couple of times after this one so hope you enjoy.( Im writing this after wacthing Minecraft daily ep. 300! I would be so surprised if any of you guys know where's that from. Hint Sly_.)

Of course Disclaimer - I dont own Hetalia

Elizabeta point of view

I was about to go to bed when I heard people shouting, mainly one with a slight German accent. " Oh my gosh what is it this time" walking down the set of stairs " wow" I said looking at my surroundings " he has a pretty big house, hopefully I don't get lost" . For the next doors and hallways, after seeing a grand piano, the HUGE backyard, and the dining room to me it looked like it was a meeting room ( like in the world meetings in the anime). I finally came across to what looked like a garage door 'Gil must be in here' I thought to my self ' uhg... Francis and Antonio are here' after hearing two different types of foreign language.

Gilbert's point of view

" OK glad that settled Gilbird start it, but not to loud because we don't want to wake Lizzy do we because we all know when she gets mad plus there's a kitchen next to her a bed room." I said while strapping on the belt attached to the guitar.

Right when I was about to sing , a rather cute ( wait what!?) girl walked in with long brown hair walked in on them, " LIZZY!?" We all said in unison.

Ouickly I cued Glibird to turn off the music which was now half way done, ran to Liz like a madman, and grabbed her hands got down on one knee and said " I'M SORRY IF WE WOKE YOU UP I TOLD THESE IDIOTS TO BE QUIET AND PLEASE DONT KILL ME FOR WAKING YOU UP EVEN THOUGH IT WAS THESE IDIOTS FAULT." after saying that I realized I said that in one breath, and instantly tried to get oxygen in my lungs.

When I could actually breathe I glanced up to where Lizzy was, The first thing I saw was that her face was bright red,Then I realized I was holding her hand like I was going to propose to her, so I rushed to my feet freeing her hands from my grip.

Why is she here? is she okay? How she get her? I cleared my throat " um.. hello lizzy I see your doing fine, How you feel?" I said

" um...OK I guess?" sounding like she asked a question,I let it pass.

" good..good let me ask you this" I looked behind to Antonio and Francis. They were just watching. THOSE JERKS! JUST STANDING THERE, WATCHING!

I let out a long sigh " When did you wake up and did you look around the house and did you get lost and randomly ended up here?" I said in a rather bored voice.

" A couple of minutes ago,yes, half yes,half no."

I stared at her blankly - _ - " Well make your self at home" I said while turning around,calling Gilbird over,called the idiots,and finally going up to the mic that was standing at the end of the stage.( have you ever been to a stage well take half of that and you get Prussia's stage Note. Not a very big one.)

I saw her go onto the near by couch and just look there looking a little interested in what we're doing. " OK men are you ready!?" I said with an actual smile on my face but a little nervous because I have someone ( Lizzy ) here starting at you while your singing.

" You know I'm all ways ready" Francis said with a wink.

" Yeah what he said!" In his cheerful voice like usual.

" Gilbird?" I looked over to see him chirping happily. Once everything was ready I drank some water that was right next to me.

HOLD THE PHONE PEOPLE. Before you read any further you might want to open up a new tab or something just look up Prussia song. I will tell you when to play it.

" OK start the music!" I said while getting the guitar pick in my hand.

Now you should play the song and go along with the lyrics I put. Oh and there translated to English.( watch?v=lY0tWWPvtjM&feature=youtube_gdata_player)

Music starts.

Someone is calling,

I'm being called

Alright, leave it to me; let's go

More! More!

To the east and to the west

I'll keep running

If you desire it too,

I'll come pet you

That's right, if fighting is your only option

Then that's what you'll have to do

The awesome me's the most supreme! The strongest!

The one who gets the last laugh, yeah!

Is the awesome me, of course!

Danke!

The best! The most fearsome!

You guys can praise me

I'll show you my massive dream

A succession of victories for sure!

Alone in my room

I'll write it today too

A memorial of the awesome me

More! More!

Hey little bird chirp for my sake

It will heal me; niyo niyo!

This is bad, a panda that will bring happiness

I won't be fooled

The awesome me will show up! Burn it up!

I'll do whatever I want and I'll do it violently

Old man, please watch over me!

Mein Gott!

In a pinch! Punch!

Sometimes even a warrior starts shaking

(...I'll leave things at this point)

A reverse in the situation, I'm going to be hasty!

All of the maps will someday be in these hands...

I'll laugh as I run through

That's right, it's not because I'm weak

It's because I'm too strong

The awesome me's the most supreme! The strongest!

The one who gets the last laugh, yeah!

Is the awesome me, of course!

Danke!

Everyone! Come here!

Let's exchange email addresses?

Being alone is too much fun

Everything will be in these hands! Just you wait!

A succession of victories for sure!

(Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater

Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater

Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater)

I now had sweat running down my forehead and with me gasping for breath and reaching for my water.

Ok you might have noticed that this was written in a span of a few days its because I start school at 9:00 but I get there around 8:15 because I live far away so that doesn't give me time to write and I come home around 4 or 5 o'clock and I have massive amount of homework I don't get it done around 8 and its all a mess. Anyways sorry for my absents and for my ranting, but like always stay ze..Ha just kidding Danke for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys ... Ok so this is what happened at the end of the day in school I bring my tablet out to check on it and it was totally fine( buy the way I write the story on my tablet and its a Asus Transformer pad if you wanted to know) so it takes 2 minutes to get outside and 1 minute to talk to my friends and 30 seconds to get into the car and get out my tablet and guess what!? . . Hjjgchtcgch ghcngvgnfwsfbhkdc kg

So Get this my warranty expired 1 day before I " broke" it. Also guess what I had my new chapter on it, I had over 300 pictures 200 was Prussia ( I really love prussia) 50 of England and 50 of random pictures, I had my music on there and of course I had Mein Gott and Pub and Go ;-; and those were really freaking hard to find , and other crap I cared about.

So I might get a windows 8 tablet or the same Asus tablet. What do you guys think? I don't know . There might be no chapter any time soon and there's probably some of you who are rage quitting due to my lack of chapters so yeah but I could use my laptop ...but that's broken too.( in the past 3 years I broken 4 laptops..). Also one more thing I typed this on my sister iPad if your guys wondering OH MY I can just use this to make A but it might be really short. Again just telling you guys not updating anytime soon hurts me. So Danke for reading my sad excuse of a update. ;-;


	6. Chapter 6

Ok I'm going to try to make this chapter long or so. enjoy!

Elizaveta POV.

I walked in on Gilbert,Antonio,and Francis talking to each like lighting Gilbert made a beeline towards me, I was all like 'what is he doing!?' Until he garbed my HAND! Got down on one knee then I was really freaking out because you know that the pose where you ! But again all he said something else.A little ! What I'm disappointed?

" I'M SORRY IF WE WOKE YOU UP I TOLD THESE IDIOTS TO BE QUIET AND PLEASE DONT KILL ME FOR WAKING YOU UP EVEN THOUGH IT WAS THESE IDIOTS FAULT."

Ok wasn't expecting that mess to come ok of his way he said it, his eyes were closed like he just got stabbed In the stomach. Then I realized my face was on looked up and realization ran across his face , he stood up and let go of my hands and felt them go cold.

He cleared his throat " um.. hello lizzy I see your doing fine, How you feel?"

" um ... Fine I guess?" I answered 'ok I had a lot of awkward silence but this one is the most ...' I instantly thought.

He continued " good..good let me ask you this" he looked behind him like someone was. Going to kill him behind his back but just looked at the 2 " interesting" people. Francis and Antonio. How dare they watch! I got enraged and looked at Gilbert how had the same look.

He let out a long unnecessary sigh" When did you wake up and did you look around the house and did you get lost and randomly ended up here?" He sounded bored. He's usually outgoing never bored. Weird.

I quickly answered " A couple of minutes ago,yes, half yes,half no."

He looked at me like I was doing something that was not funny even though it was supposed to be. " Well make your self at home" and walked away.

No one walks away after they talked to me unless there going to the called his cute little pet bird which he calls Gilbird, Francis, and the overly happy Antonio. He was walking to a fairly small stage, if you can even call it a stage. So I decided to take up his offer and go to the near by couch. For once I was interested in what he was doing.

"OK men are you ready!?" He basically screamed, then I noticed he has a real smile on his face. It was kind of cute. What?

" You know I'm all ways ready" Francis said with a wink.

" Yeah what he said!" Antonio said missing the point in what Francis said.

" Gilbird?" He asked and looked over his shoulder to see the yellow bird jumping and chirping happily. He drank some water looking like he was pumped and nervous at the same time." Ok start the music!" He yelled at Gilbird. And to my surprised he pressed play, ' dang he's smart ' I said actually referring the bird to a human being.

Music starts (watch?v=lY0tWWPvtjM&feature=youtube_gdata_player to listen to the music)

Music starts.

**Someone is calling,**

**I'm being called**

**Alright, leave it to me; let's go**

**More! More!**

He can sing!? I said with hardcore surprised

**To the east and to the west**

**I'll keep running**

**If you desire it too,**

**I'll come pet you**

**That's right, if fighting is your only option**

**Then that's what you'll have to do**

**The awesome me's the most supreme! The strongest!**

**The one who gets the last laugh, yeah!**

**Is the awesome me, of course!**

**Danke!**

**The best! The most fearsome!**

**You guys can praise me**

**I'll show you my massive dream**

**A succession of victories for sure!**

**Alone in my room**

**I'll write it today too**

**A memorial of the awesome me**

**More! More!**

**Hey little bird chirp for my sake**

**It will heal me; niyo niyo!**

Cute.

**This is bad, a panda that will bring happiness**

**I won't be fooled**

**The awesome me will show up! Burn it up!**

**I'll do whatever I want and I'll do it violently**

**Old man, please watch over me!**

**Mein Gott!**

**In a pinch! Punch!**

**Sometimes even a warrior starts shaking**

**(...I'll leave things at this point)**

**A reverse in the situation, I'm going to be hasty!**

**All of the maps will someday be in these hands...**

**I'll laugh as I run through**

**That's right, it's not because I'm weak**

**It's because I'm too strong**

**The awesome me's the most supreme! The strongest!**

**The one who gets the last laugh, yeah!**

**Is the awesome me, of course!**

**Danke!**

**Everyone! Come here!**

**Let's exchange email addresses?**

**Being alone is too much fun**

**Everything will be in these hands! Just you wait!**

**A succession of victories for sure!**

**(Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater**

**Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater**

**Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater)**

After the AWESOME song was done he reached for the half empty water bottle. I just realized he had many awesome talents he has I mean he always haves straight A' s,even though he loud in class and gets in trouble. And now he can sing!? Plus 10! Wait what? I was going to go give him a hug when the unexpected happen my phone ring in my back pocket.

Ok thanks for reading hope this be acceptable for you guys this was actually took shorter than expected this took about 2 hours (with a pancake break) to write. Also expect more soon! Danke for reading!


End file.
